Attracting x Trouble
by 1angel2heart
Summary: Killua is reluctant to buy a comb and as a result, attracts unwanted attention... (Finally, chapter II is up)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Oh come on Killua…a comb only costs a few Jennies. Now you shall learn what happens when you constantly have chocolate on the brain.

 **Story Summary** : Killua is reluctant to buy a comb (Cover art is by me).

 **NOT E**: This is related to my other story - Unexpected x Developments and takes place a few months before that storyline begins, back when Killua had just returned home with Alluka; so he'd recently turned 15. Also, the chocolate sale he's saving up for here is the prelude to the release of the Choco Robot toy Gon would buy for him in chapter 15 of UxD. He didn't know that the mystery release to come was going to be that toy though, since it was a big secret that the company was keeping. Here he thinks that it's more chocolate...

2) Since the part with Alluka is from Killua's POV, I am using female pronouns just as he does.

 **Story Warnings** : None but since it is part of Unexpected x Developments, there is very small hinted IlluKillu. They are not together or anything and Illumi is just being the usual creepy bro. Also, there is some foul language and mildly obsessive behavior (Killua is obsessing over chocolate and Illumi is obsessing over him).

 **Chapter References** : Hunter x Hunter Volume 5 chapter 43 for the coin trick Killua mentioned.

 **Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned.

This is just a little ficlet I wrote based on a drawing of Killua with messy hair and it was fun to write something in Killua's perspective so... Please enjoy!

* * *

"Dammit…my hair's a mess…" Killua admitted, groaning as he examined his reflection. Turning away from the mirror, he pulled on the turtleneck Jersey that was lying on his bed and exited his room.

Two weeks earlier, he had broken his comb by accident and due to his reluctance to replace it, he had chosen to practise a few alternatives in an attempt to make himself look presentable enough to be seen in public.

Unfortunately, his main chosen method, which was to finger comb as much of his hair as he could manage, was no longer working as well as it did in the first week.

On the street, people were starting to give him odd looks and even his family members were beginning to look at him as if he'd lost his mind.

Just that morning at the breakfast table Silva, after silently studying him throughout the course of the meal, had suddenly asked if he was feeling alright. It was weird for his father to ask him such a question but before he could respond, Alluka had leaned over to hug him, saying that 'Kitty-chan is always okay'. When Killua had asked her why she would call him by such a nickname, Alluka had given him the purest of smiles and said that his hair reminded her of a ragdoll kitten's fur.

And that was what finally motivated him to make the decision to buy a new comb.

Killua frowned at the memory as he hurried down the steps of the grand staircase and toward the foyer. "I'm sick of everyone looking at my hair like it's such a big deal…" he muttered, his mood becoming increasingly sour. "What **_is_** the big deal anyway? It's just hair."

Killua's change in mood wasn't solely due to the increased attention he was getting from others though, but the mere fact that buying a comb meant having to spend money. Money that he was currently saving up just in case the interesting rumors about the town were true.

These rumors, of course, had to do with his favorite candy and had been circulating for over a month now, hinting that there was going to be a big Choco Robot sale across the entire continent to make way for a new mystery release.

His mouth watered at the thought of attending that sale and buying as much of the candy as he could carry, along with whatever the new item was that the company was releasing.

 _Maybe_ _if I ask both Canary and Alluka to come along we can carry three times as much._

 _And_ _Canary could bring the car_ _...which can only_ _mean_ **_more_** _chocolate..._

A small smile curled his lips upward.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just buy the cheapest comb at the department store…" he mumbled to himself. _That should still leave me with enough money saved up._

 _It's not like combing my hair is_ ** _that_** _important._

Finally reaching the front door and nodding to the butler stationed there, Killua turned to look up at the man again a few seconds later when no move was made to open the door for him to leave.

"Gomenasai, Killua-sama," the butler apologized, bowing deeply. "But I thought you should know that Illumi-sama has just returned from his two week mission and he is currently looking for you."

"Ok." Killua shrugged, his expression unchanged.

 _When_ ** _isn't_** _he looking for me?_

When the man still made no move to open the door, Killua frowned up at him.

At Killua's displeased expression, the butler continued hastily, "From...the way he sounded, I can only deduce that he has something of great urgency to discuss with you."

"Everything is always urgent with Illumi," Killua grumbled matter-of-factly.

 _Especially when it concerns me._

The butler hesitated. "I see, but…"

"'But' what? Don't you realize that I don't care?" Killua cut in, finally losing the last of his patience. "Now will you open the door? I need to go to the store."

"If you want, I can go to the store for you and you can stay here to meet with Illumi-sam–"

"No." Killua said quickly but then softened his tone. "Thanks, but it's just a small errand…plus I really need to get out for a bit."

 _Especially now that I know that Illumi is back…and looking for me._

"As you wish Killua-sama," the butler replied respectfully, finally opening the door for him to get out.

Killua rolled his eyes. _Why do they always have to act like I'm going to run away at the first chance I get?_

As annoyed as it made him, it was a treatment he was used to receiving from most of the butlers and it no longer came as a surprise, since in his opinion, they could easily be described as extensions of his mother's overprotective arms.

 _Unfortunately,_ Killua thought, shivering at the connection. _They_ _a_ _re just another tool for her to monitor_ _me_ _._

 _Thank goodness Gotoh never gives me that much trouble to get away._

A smile brightened his features as he recalled the many times Gotoh had helped him in the past when he wanted to escape from the stuffiness of the mansion. Over the years, letting him stay over at the butlers' office whenever he needed to had helped Killua more than he could ever say.

 _Where_ ** _is_** _Gotoh anyway?_ he pondered, pausing in the open doorway to look in the direction of the butlers' quarters. Since returning with Alluka, Killua had only seen him a few times and was yet to get a chance to speak with him.

Killua was beginning to think that this was very strange, considering that Gotoh was usually always one of the first to sit with him whenever he'd been away from home for a long time. It was during those times that they would talk at length and Gotoh would tell him about everything that had occurred while he was away.

And each and every time Gotoh would try to see if he could still predict the outcome of his coin toss trick.

Killua smirked in response to the direction his thoughts were taking; unable to believe that he was actually starting to miss pretending to be fooled by Gotoh's coin trick.

 _Maybe I'll go see if he's around when I get back._

As he started to walk off, Killua heard someone calling him and looked back to see the same butler from before walking towards him.

The man met his quizzical expression with a smile and extended his arm to hand him a light coat. "It's a bit windy outside Killua-sama," he explained as Killua took the garment from him. "I believe that it would be useful to take this with you. It might be needed."

"Thanks." Killua returned his smile briefly before turning away to hurry down the large marble steps at the front of the mansion. As the fresh air and cool breeze swept about him, he paused to take a deep breath. He had quite a long walk to go before getting out of the Zoldyck property but just getting out of the house made him feel inexplicably free.

Looking up at the sky, Killua took a moment to quickly analyze the wide expanse of blue interspersed with fluffy white clouds.

Finally shifting his focus to the forested area ahead and ignoring the strong wind that continuously whipped about him, Killua couldn't prevent the happy smile from spreading across his lips.

 _Seems_ _like there'd be no rain today,_ he thought, his mood so good that he started to hum.

Today was going to be a good day, there was no doubt about it.

Just as he was beginning to feel relaxed and his mind drifted to thoughts of whether or not to buy a Choco Robot candy on his way back from the department store, Killua froze as he passed one of the fruit trees bordering the clearing in front of the mansion.

That feeling. There was no denying it.

 _Oh shit._

"I was looking for you," Illumi commented simply, making no move to shift from his position.

"So I heard." Killua stopped briefly to glance at his brother, who appeared thoroughly relaxed, leaning against the trunk of the plum tree. Their eyes met and Illumi gave him a little smile but before he could say anything more to him, Killua turned away again to head for the path that would eventually take him to the front gates.

"Killu?"

Killua didn't even bother to acknowledge him again and just kept walking.

Illumi sighed as a cloud of disappointment descended upon him. He had been thinking of Killua each day that he had been away and was really looking forward to seeing him again, but obviously, Killua didn't care whether he had returned or not.

 _At least he could have asked me how my job w_ _ent_ _…_

 _Hm_ _._ _I wonder if_ _Killu_ _'s angry that I left him for so long_ _;_ _especially since he's only just returned from his trip_ _?_ _He_ _had probably been looking forward to spending time with me…_

 _Ah._

Suddenly Illumi's mood lightened at his own reasoning as to why Killua was ignoring him.

 _I'm sorry for leaving you Killu…_

 _Your_ _favorite n_ _ii-_ _san_ _has had to work a lot recently_ _,_ _but_ _he_ _will make sure_ _to_ _shower you with lots of love_ _from now_ _on._

 _Well_ _...that is_ _until_ _my next job_ _of course_ _._

Content with what he had to do in order to win Killua's trust, Illumi was about to head back to the mansion to wait until Killua returned but just before he turned away, something caught his attention.

 _That's rather strange._ Illumi raised an eyebrow as he started to walk towards Killua.

"Killua are you…"

Instead of stopping at the familiar, uncomfortable sensation that came from being watched intently and the sound of dry leaves being crushed under heavy boots that were obviously getting closer, Killua chose to glance back briefly.

When he saw that Illumi was following him he started to walk faster.

"Killu!" Illumi called but Killua continued to ignore him. Nonetheless, he asked, "Are you going out like that? You do realize that your hair is–"

Killua gritted his teeth, thoroughly sick of everyone mentioning it. "I know how my hair looks!" he shouted, still walking and not looking back.

"Then why are you going out…?"

Killua squeezed his eyes shut and started to count to ten. It was too early in the day to lose his temper.

"Don't you think that's probably **_why_** I'm going out?" he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Um…?" Illumi's eyes drifted over Killua's mussed up hair.

He had no idea what point Killua was trying to get across to him and his brow furrowed in confusion. _So Kil_ _would_ _go out_ _even_ _with the knowledge that_ _his hair looks_...like that?

Sensing his brothers confusion, Killua looked up to the heavens in utter irritation. "Do I have to spell **_everything_** out for you?"

"Hm?"

"Geez Illu-nii, I'm going out to buy a comb."

"Buy?"

Killua was at the point where he seriously wanted to start pulling his hair out. _At least then I_ _wouldn_ _'_ _t_ _have to buy a comb,_ he thought idly before stopping suddenly to finally focus his attention on Illumi. "Good lords Illu-nii…how clueless can you be? When people go out to purchase the things they need from a store and pay with money–"

"I know what it means to buy something Killu. Your nii-san is not a moron."

Killua huffed. "Well maybe I'll believe that when you stop acting like you just crawled out from under a rock and…"

"What was that Killu?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I'm done talking with you. I have to go so stop following me."

"Why?" Illumi asked.

The question stopped Killua before he could turn away again and bringing one hand up to rest over his forehead, Killua asked in exasperation, "Didn't we just go over this?!"

"No," Illumi shook his head. "Why are you going to buy a comb?"

Killua clenched his fists. "Weren't you just about to talk shit about my hair? Don't be acting like you suddenly have no idea why I'm buying a comb! I. Need. To. Comb. My. Hair."

"But why **_buy_** a comb? Why not ask me for one? I have several so it's no problem for me to just give you one."

Killua paused, finally understanding what Illumi had been trying to tell him. As the realization came to mind that accepting Illumi's offer meant that he would be saving some money, Killua's mood lightened. He supposed that combs didn't cost much but regardless of how little money not buying one now would save; it was money that could go toward the fund he was building up to purchase his Choco Robot stock for the month.

He smiled and turned back to look at his brother. Normally he hated to take any freebies from him, especially not knowing what Illumi would want in return, but today he did not care; not when the big Choco Robot sale could be announced at any moment. "Alright Illu-nii, I hope you're not tricking me just to get me to come into your room."

"Do you take me for Hisoka?" Illumi asked, appalled that his otouto seemed terribly wary of him. "I do not utilize trickery to get what I want."

"Huh?" Killua narrowed his eyes as Illumi closed the distance between them. "What do you mean by 'what you wan–'?"

"Come Killu."

"Hey! What the f—?!" Killua tried to pull away the hand that Illumi was now holding on to. "Let go of me!"

"But why?" Illumi stopped walking to look back at him with a confused expression. "Didn't you want one of my combs?"

"Yes but…you don't have to take me with you!" Killua pulled at his hand some more but this move was utterly useless in aiding an escape. He growled. "Go get the comb and bring it back here. I'm not coming with you!"

"No Killu, that's not how it's going to work." Illumi gave Killua a rare smile that made him feel a sudden chill. "I can't let my otouto comb his hair by himself. What kind of brother would that make me?"

"How do you think I've been combing my hair all these years?!" Killua shouted as Illumi continued to pull him back to the mansion. "I'm not a child! Stop treating me like one!"

"But look at your hair Killu," Illumi said without stopping. "It looks like it hasn't been combed in over a week. You're going to need help to detangle it, otherwise it'd be painful."

"Ok, then I don't want your stupid comb anymore, I'll go to the hairdresser first and then after that I'd buy my own comb so that–"

"Too late, you already agreed so I'll be the one combing your hair." Illumi stopped pulling Killua to reach out to touch the wild mop of hair below him.

"Arghhhh!" Killua whipped his head to stop Illumi from touching him but with one hand firmly holding on to his other wrist, all he could do was slap at the offensive hand that was gently pushing its way through his wayward strands. "Don't touch my h—!"

"Hmm…it really is pretty tangled in there." Illumi hummed pensively as he looked down at him. "When was the last time you washed this?" His deep frown was subtly reprimanding. "Killu your hair is all messed up inside and–"

"That's why I told you to leave it!" Killua snapped, trying again to pull at his wrist but of course it was a wasted effort. "I'll wash it myself and–"

"No you can't do that, you'll only make it worse," Illumi said in a voice that left no room for an argument. Now that Killua was momentarily silenced, he turned back toward the main house just as one of the butlers was coming out to meet them.

"Is everything alright Illumi-sama, Killua-sama?"

Killua gasped at the sign of a possible escape. "No it isn't, get this bastard—!"

"Yes everything's okay," Illumi interrupted, his voice easily drowning out Killua's protests. "Killu's hair is in need of a good wash, that's all."

There was a brief pause in which the butler glanced down at Killua only to be met with a pair of pleading blue eyes.

Although it was obvious that Killua was counting on him to make some excuse to help get him out of whatever predicament he was currently in, the butler wasn't sure if he really wanted to do anything that would make Illumi upset.

Attempting to abate the distress in Killua's eyes with an apologetic smile, he looked back to Illumi and nodded once. "Alright, Illumi-sama, in that case I'll get the bath ready."

Killua couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Wait...you can't...this isn't—"

"Come on Killu, I'll help you out of those clothes," Illumi said, curiously analyzing Killua's now frozen expression. "And since I've just gotten back home, maybe we can take a bath together while I help you with your hair. Sounds like fun doesn't it?"

* * *

 **A/N** : I wonder if he got away : /

Sorry Killua. Seems like Gon is no longer the only one I like to torture.


	2. Decision

**Chapter Summary:** Killua finds himself being doted on by his brother against his will, following which he is faced with the decision that will shape his future and lead to the circumstances in Unexpected x Developments.

 **Notes:**

" _It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped_." - Tony Robbins

* * *

 **A/N** : Finally decided to update and complete this after two years of it being on the shelf…:o Thanks for checking this out! P.S.: I write this to honor those sweet people / reviewers who've been waiting for this, who had faith that I'd update one day and who want to see more interactions between Killua and Illumi!

 **Chapter Warnings:** Obsessive actions, Brother Complex (no smut). Just some good ole brotherly love and me torturing Killua because it's fun…

 **Chapter Dictionary:**

[[Sound]]

Reference: 1)Hunter x Hunter chapter 26 when Illumi told Hisoka that changing his face put a lot of strain on his body.

2) Hunter x Hunter chapter 42 when Silva told Killua to stay true to his friends

 **Disclaimer:** Characters used are mine? No. Togashi-senpai's: yes.

 **NOTE:** Since this is the lead up to Unexpected x Developments, it will, if you squint, notice that I hint at an incident that deepened the rift between Killua and Illumi. I intend to go into further details on this in UxD.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: DECISION

" **W** HAT?" KILLUA LOOKED up, his vision becoming blurry as he tried to focus on the figure standing over him. "Illu…mi?"

"Yes, Killu," Illumi muttered, crouching down to where his brother was lying on the ground. "It will be okay—"

"Wh-what's…going…on…?" Killua tried to move—to at least get up but found that his limbs refused to cooperate. In addition to that, his eyelids were beginning to feel as heavy as his tongue felt and when he glanced at his nii-san again, he was nothing but a harsh blur.

 _This…isn't fair._

 _At least you could have let me hit you…_

He attempted to blink away the drowsiness but even doing so was too difficult.

 _Was I drugged?_

 _A tranquilizer of some sort…?_

 _Or did you… use one of your nee—_

"Don't look at me like that," Illumi coaxed gently, stroking Killua's messy hair away from his face. "I'm only trying to help you." He smirked. "Now sleep and your nii-san will take good care of you…"

xxx

 **N.B.:** Some time later.

"It's good to spend time like this, mmm Killu?" Illumi asked gently but to his question there was no reply. Of course. Killua would never be able to consciously reply now that he had been put under the influence of one of his hypnotic needles.

He would not be able to put up a fight or escape either.

 _Killu…My Killu…_

Killua would be at his side for as long as he determined.

 _At last._

 _Killu…_

"Don't ever leave me again," Illumi mumbled, reaching for the shampoo, a bubblegum-scented one that Killua would have no doubt protested to – **_if_** he had the ability to protest.

"Don't be mad at me, Killu. I know you have a strong dislike for overly scented things, but I think you'll like this." He poured some of the shampoo onto his palm. "I've always kept this especially for you. It's a bit strong-scented but you don't have any missions today, so there's no need to worry about the smell."

Illumi genuinely believed that Killua's decision to not use perfumed things was mainly because of his title as an assassin and the fact that wearing such would make him an easily detectable target when out on the field, but he had no idea how wrong his assumption was. Killua had led everyone in their household to assume this by his actions, but the truth was that Killua did this in an attempt to not to have any of his family or staff, especially his aniki, attach any particular scents to him. That way, it was easier to move around the mansion unnoticed, and of course to run away.

"Oh Killu, I'm going to make you look really cute…" He spread the shampoo gently through the silky white hair before him. "I haven't seen you since the Hunter Chairman elections and now to come back and see you looking like this is heartbreaking."

"You need to depend on your nii-san a bit more."

As the dexterous movement of his fingertips built the lather in his brother's hair and the scent diffused into his bathroom, Illumi allowed himself to relax. It had been a long time since he had been home and an even longer time since he had relaxed or let his guard down.

His last mission had been somewhat easy for him, but because of the fact that his target was a high profile government official, he could not risk the chance of anyone knowing that a Zoldyck assassin was involved in that particular assassination. Thus, he had changed hotels frequently and remained incognito by manipulating his face and dressing as plain as possible.

Changing his face was something that required a lot of energy to maintain, used a great amount of Nen and as a result, was always hard on his body. Normally, he compensated for this in long-term missions by resting intermittently, but since that last mission required him to be on the move a lot, he was unable to get sufficient rest—and to do this for all the months that his job lasted left him feeling quite exhausted.

Illumi's comportment and physique did not show this though; he was used to pain, exhaustion, and being alone—those were his constant companions. What he found himself hardly being capable of tolerating lately, was not having Killua around, which was why he had insisted on seeing his younger brother and spending time with him that afternoon despite only just having returned from that long, tedious mission.

The one thing that was greater than exhaustion or any metaphysical obstacle that could take him down, take him apart, or destroy him was sitting there in front of him. Killua had become his greatest weakness.

Illumi smiled faintly as he recalled that first time when he had become aware of how deeply Killua had worked his way into his thoughts and consumed his every waking moment.

Ever since his birth, Killua had been very special to him, but little by little in the years since then, the decisions he made and the things that he convinced himself that he did for his otouto's sake became more and more irrational.

 _My greatest weakness, hm…?_

And Illumi was one to hardly ever show his weaknesses to anyone. Ever.

No one saw that side of him, the side he showed infrequently to a closed door without a soul in the room—with not one soul present to bear witness to his imperfections.

Being an elite assassin, especially one of Zoldyck lineage, demanded that one surpass their limits and forego the restrictions in their condition that could amount to weakness.

But how was he supposed to conquer his greatest weakness? The brother he had sworn to make stronger and protect even from the pain of friendship?

He had tried being distant, stern, manipulative and controlling, but nothing he did worked, it only drove Killua further away and somehow that in turn upset him.

Sometimes he wanted to push Killua away from him so that he would not be reminded of how weak he was yet when Killua was away from him he wanted to have him by his side again, with none of those things his brother seemed to consider as friends interrupting them.

 _Love…_

Was that what love was? Wanting to have that person with you at all times no matter what? Wanting them to be safe so you do things to control their actions and the outcome of the decisions they made?

His situation was a paradox; and as perplexing as it was, there was of course no solution he could think of that would both appease him and make Killua happy.

Killua would always hate him for being who he was; for loving him to the point that it was destroying them both.

Nothing good could ever come out of how he felt for his younger brother but of course that would never stop him from feeling the way he did. He wanted to own Killua as if he were one of the many possessions he had acquired. He wanted to keep him by his side and never let him go. It was possessive, yes, but he also wanted to protect him and destroy anything that would dare to make him frown.

 _You will only be hurt if you keep depending on others._

At that moment, the memory of Killua shielding Alluka with his body while his hateful eyes screamed clear, truthful words at him, filled his mind.

 _Obsessive, possessive, controlling, manipulative and obstinate._

Illumi frowned. He had done the little game of being ignorant to his own faults for so long that he functioned as if he had none. As if he were a shell. It was easier that way.

On the outside, he presented himself to the world as the perfect, faultless assassin but on the inside his imperfections were like a black, putrid slurry just threatening to break the surface. This in itself may be considered to be a weakness, but for Illumi it did not matter as he was nothing more than a tool for his family; one of the many at their disposal to ensure that no harm would ever come to them.

But lately, ever since his failed retrieval of Alluka, there had been an increasing number of intrusive thoughts eating away at him. As the eldest son, did he fail in his quest to ensure the future of the Zoldyck family? Was that fear yet another weakness he would have to ignore?

And because of those, his tolerance of Killua's dislike of him had taken a severe blow.

Nothing exposed his weaknesses to him and made him aware of his imperfect humanity more than Killua did.

Killua's unceasing rejections and general caution whenever he was in the vicinity reminded him of his faults as a sibling and as a person constantly. Never being able to get close to him without that atypical look of alarm in those cerulean eyes was a constant reminder of how much he had hurt and failed him in the past and despite never showing this openly, it was a burden he regretted having to carry.

Why should someone as emotionless as him be weighed down by this?

Killua truly was his weakness.

Why couldn't he be as close to his brother as Killua was to Alluka? Had he not done enough for him? Was Killua going to forever hold that incident that had transpired between them—the one that had led to him running off to take the Hunters' Exam—against him forever?

What made his reality bearable to him though, was his uncanny ability to ignore the obvious; and also those moments—moments like these—when he managed to have Killua all to himself.

His eyes returned to the young man sitting quietly between his legs, so quietly that the water and bubbles in the tub remained undisturbed. "I'm so glad that you've decided to let me take care of your hair like this," he said, despite the fact that Killua had not really 'decided' anything on his own at all.

He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and worked some conditioner into the wet wispy ends. "See how soft it feels now? It's important to comb it out properly before washing so that it doesn't tangle."

Placing a shower cap over the wet mop of white hair, Illumi then wrapped his arms around Killua and pulled him back against his body as he reclined in the tub. He had already washed them both and now all that was left to do was wait for the conditioner to do its work.

Killua's soft skin and comforting weight against his chest lulled him in a way that felt both unnatural yet comforting and his mind was brought back, once again to the fact that this was what he had been subconsciously longing for in all those months that he had been alone on that mission.

He could remember how happy he had felt to return home to the news from the butlers that Killua was back at the mansion with Alluka and had actually not run off again before they could meet. This had warmed his heart more than anything and now to be holding him was nothing short of a gift, a treat…a miracle.

"Killu…" Illumi muttered, hugging him tighter. In response, Killua only whimpered softly and he smiled.

Sighing as he felt himself drifting off to sleep, he sat up and grabbed the detachable shower head from the side of the tub whilst removing the shower cap from Killua's hair. As he rinsed out the thick conditioner, his fingers smoothed through the white hair that now felt like silk. When this task was complete, he got up and helped Killua out of the tub.

Illumi toweled him off gently, before doing the same for himself, delicately drying off the water as his hands moved in familiar strokes down his body. As the oldest, this was an activity he was used to, as it was one he had done for years with not only Killua, but with all his brothers as well. It was a duty that had given him a lot of joy in being able to care for them like he had, although it was short-lived, as by the time each of his younger brothers were toddlers they had all been pretty much doing most things for themselves. They did not need him anymore to care for them and his responsibility, especially for Killua, changed to one of disciplinarian and teacher.

Straightening up and pulling on his luxuriously soft, green terry robe, he helped Killua into a spare robe while looking down at the damp white mop of hair below him. Killua wasn't looking at him but at some spot on the ground, his eyes disillusioned and faded.

"Time to comb your hair and get dressed," Illumi announced, leading Killua out of the bathroom and into his bedroom where he had laid out his clothes on the bed before their bath. Sitting on the edge furthest away from the neatly pressed outfit, he beckoned the young man over. "Come Killu, let your nii-san comb your hair."

There was no hesitation as Killua responded immediately to his command, walking over to him and sitting on the bed between his legs.

"Good Killu," he praised, placing the towel around his brother's neck and getting to work right away; parting his hair with his fingers and spreading the lightweight detangling crème through it. Like the shampoo and conditioner, its bubblegum scent filled the room and created a somewhat relaxing atmosphere.

Illumi, at this point, was happier than he had been in a long time, even if that meant that Killua would be very angry with him for what he had done when he was himself again. That did not matter. It was only the present that mattered now. To bathe with Killua and help him with his hair—to care for and to have his brother depend on him once more was all he had ever wanted, especially when the usual contact that was normal in some families was discouraged in theirs….something that was very exhausting at times.

Illumi sighed happily. It did not take long to style Killua's hair since he had combed it before their bath and in no time he had made quick work of that task. "Yoisho, Killu," Illumi whispered, picking him up by the waist, as if he were a doll, and setting him down to stand before him. "We're almost done."

He pulled on the string that tied his robe together and when it fell, he added, "You've been good so far so now let's get you dressed."

Killua complied silently as he got him first into his briefs, then vest, shorts and shirt. Even attaching the bowtie was simple without his brother struggling or trying to be difficult.

Smiling, he left him standing by the bed and got dressed in the clothes he had put aside for himself. He did not have to do much with his hair as he always kept it combed and well-moisturized and all that needed to be done was to release it from the neat topknot that he had put it in prior to their shower and bath.

Instead of letting down his hair though, he covered it with the silk head wrap he normally wore to bed that helped to keep his hair neat and free from split ends.

As he did this, his blank stare traveled to Killua's glassy one that was focused on him. "You can sit on the bed, you know. There's no need to wait for my permission," he said, although he knew that there was nothing Killua could do on his own whenever he had put him in that state. But saying this was Illumi's way of fooling his mind into believing that Killua was there with him of his own free will.

Whilst Killua did as he was told and sat on the bed to wait for him, Illumi returned his attention to the mirror to regard his reflection. His skin appeared a bit paler than usual but thankfully his hair had retained its healthy vibrancy. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he finished tying his hair scarf and turned away from the mirror to walk toward his bed. He hated long missions. There was never any indication of where he would end up living and with little control over the conditions in any of the random locations he would be sent to, his skin and hair were always the first to suffer.

 _But it couldn't be helped_ , Illumi reminded himself, as he joined his otouto on the large bed and put his arm around his shoulders. _I will never disobey an order from dad._ Pulling Killua to his side, he lay back on the excessive amount of soft, lacy pillows there with a quiet sigh.

The moment his head touched the pillows and he pulled the thick duvet up over them, it felt as if all the tiredness he had been holding back for the past couple of months weighed down on him. "I'm tired Killu, but Dad chose me especially for that mission," Illumi explained to his brother who, of course, still could not consciously process and respond to what was being said to him without the command to do so.

Illumi had never once refused an assignment before and he was not about to start. Wherever his parents wanted him to go and whoever he was expected to kill, there were no limits to what he would do for his family.

"I would do anything…" _Anything, as long as it does not interfere with Killua's happiness._

He turned to Killua and eased his body closer to him. Dressed in the outfit he had chosen for him, Killua looked like a cute little doll and without having to deal with him fighting back, he felt just as cuddly.

Illumi smiled. "Let's get some sleep, Killu," he mumbled tiredly. It was the middle of the day but since he was tired he knew that it would not be difficult to fall asleep, especially with the air conditioning that lent a soft, comforting coolness to his room and kept away the midday heat.

Killua though, was the first to fall asleep since he was still under Illumi's command, and with Illumi's words that had told him to 'get some sleep', he did just that.

"Seems like you were more tired than I was," Illumi muttered, bringing up one hand to push aside a lock of white hair from his face. "Do you still like staying up late to watch cable TV? Or are you playing those RPGs at night again?" His smile was faint and after watching Killua's slumbering face for a while, and admiring how peaceful he looked in his sleep, Illumi yawned whilst allowing his eyes drift closed.

 _Might as well get some sleep myself,_ Illumi thought. _Who knows when I'll have to leave you again…_

 **N.B.:** Four hours later~

[[Knock, Knock]]

[[Knock, Knock]]

Just few minutes earlier, Illumi had woken Killua—who was still under his control—to finish dressing him in some cute patterned socks and black suspenders and was now seated in front of the large mirror combing out his hair. At the sound of those knocks, his hands paused midway through running the comb down the length of his jet black hair.

[[Knock]]

[[Knock]]

[[Knock]]

"Come in," Illumi called.

"Ah," the butler breathed out as he swung open the door and looked from where Killua was sitting up unnaturally straight on the bed to where Illumi was sitting in front of the dressing table combing his hair. He hesitated. "…You're both here?"

"What do you want?"

From the slight hint of annoyance in that curt tone, the man stood straighter. "Sorry to interrupt," he apologized sincerely. "But I was sent to inform you that Silva-sama is ready to see you both."

"Fine," Illumi replied but when the man remained standing in the doorway, he added, "Tell him I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Will do, Master."

As the door closed quietly behind the man, Illumi returned his comb to its spot on top of the polished dressing table and stood up. Satin tie in hand, he pulled back his hair and tied it into a low ponytail and stepped toward Killua who was still sitting as he had instructed him.

"Killu…" he called softly, whilst leaning toward him. Killua looked up at him with spaced out eyes and Illumi kissed him on his forehead then reached out to cup his cheek. It was nice to touch Killua like this and momentarily he found himself wishing that Killua was there in his room with him of his own accord.

"Can't be helped, I guess." He smiled. "I'm sorry to do this to you again and as soon as I got back but…it was hard enough even **_getting_** you inside the house. If only you were more obedient, I wouldn't have to keep you under in a hypnotic state like this."

"Now." He kissed him gently on his forehead again, then on his cheek and finally at the corner of his mouth. "As much as I love spending time with you, we need to cut this short. Father is waiting for us in his room."

Drowsily, Killua's blurry gaze looked up into Illumi's eyes and he blinked a few times. His mind was foggy and his memories broken, but slowly he recovered and as he did he realized, from the way that he was feeling, that Illumi had been controlling him.

 _What happened?_

 _Where am I?_

"Ah!" He gasped, backpedaling on the bed as soon as Illumi's face, that same expressionless visage he had known since birth, came into focus.

His hand went to his hair immediately. "What the hell did you do to me?!" His other hand joined in the search. "You were controlling me, weren't you?!"

"How are you feeling?" Illumi smirked as he watched Killua frantically searching around in his hair for the needle. _Keep searching Killu, you won't find it. This one is a big improvement on all the others I've created…and used…on you before. And it's staying in this time._

Killua's brow furrowed. He couldn't find the needle. Was there even a needle? Had he been mistaken?

 _So…Illumi didn't use a needle on me?_ He pulled his knees up to his chest as he finally gave up the search before dropping his forehead atop those knees and wrapping both arms around his legs.

He tried to think through his situation.

 _I can't remember much._

 _What happened? How much time has passed?_

 _Did I come back in the house or did he bring me up here?_

 _Dammit. I'm sure that I did not come back._

 _Geez._

 _But there's no needle. How the hell did he get me back inside?_

"Ugh…"

 _Have that bastard's skills improved so much that he doesn't need to use a needle in order to control me now?_

"You seem quite troubled Killu. Tell me, what's the matter?"

"What are you doing in my room?" Killua asked defensively instead of responding to his question. "Get out."

"I would." Illumi paused. "But you're in **_my_** room."

Killua looked around to take in his surroundings and sure enough, the black satin sheets, frill-edged pillows and plain white walls were not what he was used to—it was just as Illumi had said, he was in his room. Briefly, he looked down at the bed he was sitting on and when it fully sunk in that this was Illumi's bed he was on, he quickly scrambled to get off.

"Why the hell am I in here?!" Killua asked, watching as his brother approached him with the steady gait of a predator. "There's no way I would come into your room willingly," he hissed, pressing his back into the wall. "What do you want?!"

"Don't be so defensive, Killu," Illumi muttered, looking at the way his otouto's defensive expression had changed to one of alarm. "I don't intend to hurt you. I already got what I wanted." _Which was to spend time with you._

"You…did?" Killua asked cautiously, finding that his sketchy memory of what had happened was not helping to ease his worries at all. The only thing he recalled clearly was their conversation in front of the gate when his brother was offering to lend him a comb. After that, he vaguely remembered begging a butler for help, only for that butler to help Illumi instead, which triggered his fight or flight response.

Fighting as much as he could to escape, struggling to get away from Illumi; even biting, scratching and thrashing were all vividly imprinted in his mind. But then everything had gone black and since he was now in this situation, he could only assume that he had lost the valiant fight he had put up.

As usual, Illumi had overpowered him but what he could not understand, was why he could not recall exactly how he had been taken down. When had he lost consciousness? What had transpired afterwards? It felt as if a huge chunk of his memory was missing. He narrowed his eyes on his brother. "Why did you bring me here? What did you want from me?"

"Only a little time together that's all." Illumi gave him a small smile. "And you were so obedient while we bathed together, while I combed your hair and even while we napped. You should be like that more often."

 _We…_ _ **bathed**_ _together…?_ Killua visibly shuddered and swallowed his uneasiness, thinking that maybe it was for his own mental wellbeing that he could not remember any of what Illumi was speaking of. _If I can't remember, then it didn't happen._

 _Yes. It. Didn't happen… It didn't…_

"Oh gods no…"

 _I can't get that thought out of my head._

"I can never understand why you will continue to fight accepting the truth that whatever I do is always for your best interest and for our family," Illumi informed him. "I'm simply being the considerate Aniki I always have been, Killu."

" ** _You_**? A **_considerate_** older brother?" Killua's tone bore the weight of his surprise at Illumi's statement. "In what world? You truly are insane."

Illumi met his suspicious gaze and instead asked. "Have you been staying up late, Killu? You looked so tired while you were sleeping."

 _Why doesn't he just cut the crap?_ Instead of responding to his question, Killua looked down at the fresh, clean clothes that he was wearing, not at all surprised that Illumi had taken the opportunity to dress him according to his own tastes while he had been passive. "What am I wearing?" he deadpanned.

"Heh." Illumi knew that Killua would choose to ignore the fact that he had been caught and subdued by him and chosen instead to highlight the safest topic. He let him. "Don't you like your outfit?"

"I'm fucking wearing suspenders…" He glanced down at the white and black diamond-patterned shorts, pink short-sleeved shirt with black suspenders, knee-high black patterned socks and polished black Derbies. "I look like a moron."

"You look cute," Illumi countered. " ** _Very_** cute."

Killua ignored him. "And a **_bowtie_** Illu-nii?! What the fu—"

"Watch your language, Kil."

"I'm going to change," Killua announced, walking past him and quickly towards the door, but before he could reach for the brass doorknob, a hand closed around his wrist. He gritted his teeth and his head whipped around to look back at his brother's placid expression. "What are you doi—"

"What are you doing?" Illumi asked. "Where are you going?"

"I told you." Killua said through clenched teeth. "I'm going back to my room to change."

"I picked out those clothes for you, Killu," Illumi said calmly. "They're just fine."

"They're ugly." Killua pulled his hand out of his brother's grip and spun around to face him. "I don't want to wear this and you can't make me!"

"Then why did you have them in your wardrobe?"

"Because you bought them for me last Christmas!" Killua argued. "I will never buy this crap!"

"Oh…" Illumi smiled. "So what you're saying is that you loved my gifts so much that you kept them around?"

"No! That's not what I'm…" Killua's voice trailed off as he found himself having to take a few steps back as Illumi took a few forward.

"Is it that you didn't want to wear what I bought before now because you were worried about getting them dirty?" Illumi stopped his advancement when only a few inches separated their bodies. "I'll send these to the dry cleaners later if you're that troubled by—"

"Arrgh!" Killua was getting increasingly pissed off by Illumi's clueless composure. "Why can't you take a hint?!" His brother's close proximity was making him terribly anxious and Killua swiped at his face in an effort to force him to put some distance between them. "Go away!"

"Oh, that's dangerous," Illumi mused, holding up the wrist he had caught before the extended nails could slice his throat. "You could have seriously hurt your Onii-san with that…"

"Fuck off."

"How could someone who looks so cute be so fire-spirited?" Illumi mused. "Temper, temper…"

"Ah! Let go of me!" Killua protested when Illumi lifted his clawed hand above his head and pressed him against the door he had been attempting to open a few minutes earlier. "You…what are you—"

"Killu…" Illumi whispered. "Killu…my Killu…I know how much you care for your Onii-san…"

"I never said—!"

Illumi bent close to his ear and he froze.

"Killu…It was such fun to bathe you and comb your hair. Reminded me of old times, when you didn't pretend to hate me this much. Why do you run away from me?"

"Because I hate you! It's not an act you bastard! I genuinely hate you!"

"I think…" Illumi pulled back slightly so that he could look down into those livid blue eyes. "I think that it's time we repair our brotherly relationship…don't you, Killu?"

Killua glared up at Illumi, choosing not to reply. What point did it make to reply when Illumi kept deliberately choosing not to hear anything he said?

"You'll be happy when you see what father has planned for us." Illumi blushed slightly and uncharacteristically, the faint color bringing a bit of life to his pale skin. "He had only mentioned it briefly to me when I returned, but I think that he's finally decided now."

"'Us'?" Killua frowned. _What is this jerk talking about?!_ The sudden change in the direction of their conversation confused him and he did not like the feeling that he was getting from any of this. "Father wants to see me?"

"Us." Illumi corrected, nodding stoically. "He wants to see both you and me, together, which is why I dressed you up to look this nice."

 _'_ _Nice' he says,_ Killua soured to himself.

"I know that you must be bitter because I'm always on missions and don't have much time for you, but that ends today," Illumi assured him mysteriously, shifting to step away from him and Killua's astute gaze remained on his brother's movements as if expecting him to suddenly attack him. "Now you see why I had been looking for you from the moment I returned to Kukuroo Mountain."

"Why didn't you say that before?!" Killua hissed. "You could have told me that instead of making up that whole farce to bathe and dress me up like some fucked up marionette!"

"Would you have fought me less if I had?"

"…" Killua frowned, deciding that Illumi's question did not deserve a response. "But why does father want to have a meeting with us so suddenly?"

"Hmmm," Illumi hummed, whilst tapping his chin with his index finger. "I told you he has plans for us…but who knows?"

"Jerk," Killua muttered. "I bet you already know what it's about."

"Maybe," Illumi admitted. "Now let's hurry before he thinks that we're procrastinating."

XXX

"Father," Illumi greeted as he entered Silva's room. His steps echoed in the silence of the semi-dark room until he came to stand before his father—a big man with long white hair and an everlasting scowl.

"Hm." Silva nodded as he looked at both of his sons standing before him. "Good job on the mission Illumi."

"I did my best," Illumi replied.

"I expected nothing less from you," Silva replied, turning to Killua. "It's been a while since you've been back."

"Yes…" Killua bravely stared at his dad, not sure what this meeting would be about but feeling cautious about it nonetheless.

"How long are you planning to stay with us this time?"

"I'm not sure," Killua said honestly. "I just want to make sure that Alluka will be comfortable."

"So, you're worried about your little brother being comfortable now that he's back home with us?"

"I've always been worried about my **_sister_** , yes."

"Hm." Silva stared down his son and when Killua did not flinch, he smiled. "Good."

"What…?" Killua was a bit taken aback. "Why…is that good?"

"Alluka has always been a bit of a handful but he's a good kid and it pleases me to see how much you care for him."

"Alluka is everything to me," Killua announced, not noticing the way Illumi shifted uncomfortably at that. "But it would be great if everyone else treats her the same."

"Is that so?" Silva murmured. "But haven't you noticed that Alluka is already part of the family? He has been accepted back with us ever since you two returned to us."

Killua was momentarily silent. _It's true… Alluka isn't in the basement anymore. She has her own room and even eats with us._

"…" _But what if this is another plot?_

"The reason why Alluka was kept in his old room is because we did not understand neither him nor his abilities."

"But that's no reason to—"

"The family was at stake," Silva cut in. That was the only explanation that mattered. "But—" he looked briefly to Ilumi "—now we understand how Alluka's gift works a little better. We already know that secret you've been keeping from us about how to control him."

Killua's caustic stare snapped to Illumi but Silva laughed. "Your assumptions are correct, Illumi did tell us."

Illumi watched from Killua's hate-filled eyes to his clenched fists and smiled. He did not try to defend himself, he was used to always being the object of his otouto's hate.

"You're so quick to hate Illumi," Silva observed casually. "What happened to the time when he was your favorite brother?"

"Those times were short-lived and he knows why," Killua hissed.

"Hmm." Silva appeared to be deep in thought as he started pacing back and forth. "In any case, you should be grateful to Illumi. What he's told us about Alluka has made us realize that his power is not as frighteningly uncontrollable as we thought it was."

"Don't look at me like that," Silva said. "We don't intend to control Alluka, or you. I have already met with Alluka and decided for myself that the threat is not as we thought it was."

"Huh?" Killua's surprise was written all over his face. _He met with Alluka? When did that happen?_

"Yes. We have already accepted Alluka as one of us," Silva started. "And we intend to continue treating him that way."

"Alluka has **_always_** been one of us."

"Hmm," Silva nodded at his son's comment, before putting an index finger to his chin as he appeared to be pondering something for a moment. "Now Killua, I have a job for you."

"A job?" Killua looked to his father, unconcerned that the surprise that he was going to actually be let out of the mansion on his own was written all over his face.

"What you had done in running away with Alluka was enough to guarantee that we keep you here, permanently, but I'm open to giving you another chance," Silva said. "After all, I was the one who told you to never desert your friends."

"Yeah…" Killua agreed, recalling the conversation he had had with his father that time when he had left to return to Gon's side. _So…they finally realize how important Alluka is to me…_

"Now." Silva's booming voice had his younger son looking at him attentively again. "Do you want to take this job?"

"Yes," Killua replied without hesitation.

"But you won't be alone."

Killua was a bit puzzled at first but then he looked toward Illumi and frowned. _No way. So this is why he wanted to see the both of us…_

"You've guessed correctly," Silva said, reading Killua's expression. "You have to accompany Illumi as support."

"But Illumi just got back from an extended mission and he has another job?"

"Is that concern I hear?" Silva's thick eyebrows shot up a fraction.

"Ah…No." Killua's gaze strayed from his father's. "I'm not sure if I want to leave Alluka here by herself." He looked back to him hopefully. "Can Alluka come with us?"

"No. This mission is too dangerous."

Killua still felt a bit uneasy. "But I'll be there to—"

"Alluka will be safe at the Zoldyck mansion."

"Kil," Illumi ventured, speaking up for the first time. "I can assure you that Alluka will be treated just as you'd want him to be."

"Will you bet your life on that assurance?"

"Of course," Illumi replied without pause. "Now will you come with me?"

Killua took his time in replying. "On one condition."

"What would that be?"

"That you won't try to hurt Gon when you see him again."

"Hm?" Illumi was surprised. Killua had the chance to ask him for anything and of all things he chose to assure his friend's safety. He frowned. _Is Gon still that important to Kil?_

 _Even though they've been separated this long?_

"It seems as if you still intend to harm Gon," Killua responded bitterly to Illumi's silence. "Just as I suspected."

"No I don't. At least I don't see the point in doing so anymore," Illumi replied. "It's clear that regardless of what your friend does, you'll still come back to us."

Killua ignored him and prompted, "So what is your answer?"

"We've got a deal—I won't harm Gon, Alluka will be safe here and you will be coming with me."

"Where is this mission going to be anyway?"

"YorkShin," Silva announced and they both looked back to him. "You are to meet with a contact there to exchange information."

"Father," Illumi started. "It's going to be an assassination, right?"

"Yes," Silva affirmed. "You will target the serial killer that has shown up there once more and eliminate him. Normally the Zoldycks don't get involved in cases such as these but our client is very desperate and he's paying a lot."

"To the world this is a crisis, but to us, this is just another job," Killua muttered. "A paycheck…"

"Do you have a problem with that Killua?"

Killua smiled. "No father, I don't. I'll take the job."

"Great." He pointed to Illumi. "You and your brother are to stay in our house in YorkShin City until the client contacts you. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Kil," Illumi called and when Killua turned to him with a frown he continued, "Wouldn't that be great? We'd be living and working together."

"Uh." Killua did not like the joy he could detect in the usual blank look on Illumi's face. "Yeah, what a fun time that would be..." He replied sarcastically.

 _I hope I'm making the right decision,_ Killua thought as he looked back to his father. As a Zoldyck, he had taken on many assassination jobs in his lifetime but something about this one felt different.

 _What are they up to?_

He turned back to Illumi.

 _What is_ _ **he**_ _up to?_

 _There is something more going on here._

 _Something's happening in YorkShin that involves our family._

 _But what is it?_

Try as he might, Killua knew that he would not be able to figure it out and he knew that he was now faced with two choices. It was either he try and run away with Alluka again or stay and assure her safety while going along with what Illumi and his family wanted of him.

It was not a hard decision. Travelling with Alluka for a year had been fun but he knew that his sister longed to be at home and loved by their family. He could not take her away from Kukuroo Mountain and deny her that kind of stability.

Regardless of what the next few months at Illumi's side would bring forth, Killua was confident that he would not only be able to handle it, but that he would figure out what Illumi and his family was hiding from him.

The problem though was that at this time he could never have known how unprepared he was for the secrets that had been long buried by his family—the ones they had decided that now was the right time to show him.

XXX

* * *

 **A.N:** Yay I actually can't believe that I finally completed this lol. But I've been working hard on Unexpected x Developments and if I am to post for that eventually then this must get a post as it is the prelude. Writing for UxD has been going alright so far. I maybe have about 50, 000 words to go? Could be more. There are setbacks with my demanding day job adding more responsibilities on my plate but I try lol. Anyways, as always, thanks for reading and should you want to know what writing stuff I'm up to, check out my Tumblr (link in the UxD Character Data). Take care!


End file.
